My Puppy
by NonsenseScribbler
Summary: Summary: Emmet gave Edward some fluid that turned him into a dog. The question: Why did Edward drink something that Emmet gave him? Bella finds out and has to live with puppy Edward until Carlisle finds an antidote....Eclipse - Breaking Dawn
1. The Fluid

Summary: Emmet gave Edward some fluid that turned him into a dog. The question: Why did Edward drink something that Emmet gave him? Bella finds out and has to live with puppy Edward until Carlisle finds an antidote....Eclipse - Breaking Dawn

________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella's POV

"C'mon Bella, you know what Alice will do to you if you're late for Guinea Pig Barbie" Edward, my vampire boyfriend said while carrying me over his shoulder down the stairs without effort. We were near his car infront of my house when I finally said sourly "Fine, I know and You know that I can walk right?" He put me down still holding onto my shoulders and said "Yes, but I also know that you can run away"

"But you know that you can always catch me" I said rolling my eyes. Then he suddenly let out a breath taking smile.

"Now where's the fun in that?" it made me angry to think that Edward could just say that picking on me like this was fun. What was I? His toy?

"You're upset, I'm sorry." he said with apologetic eyes. "No. I was just thinking about how you would still be able to catch me even if I were already changed into one of you guys, since you're faster than any vampire in the world." I said as-a-matter-of-factly. He closed his eyes and finally said "Bella, just wait. all you have to do is-" I cut him short. "Marry you" I said as I sighed heavily. "Alright then, let's go" he said smugly.

Edward's POV

As we drove closer to my house I heard someone mixing some fluid in the kitchen, thinking "hee hee hee hee". Must be Emmet. I wonder what he's making?

Well, I did see him checking a website with spells and potions the other day. I thought that it was just some advertisment before he got to the site he wanted to get to. I just hope that it isn't for Bella, and that Bella isn't stupid enough to drink it when Emmet offers it to her when I'm not there. Well, Emmet is stupid enough to spill the fluid before it even gets to anyone. I can only hope.

Emmet's POV

I so did not regret clicking the flashing advertisment about potions while I was about to go to YouTube to check out some of the videos Alice posted while we play truth or dare. The letters _were _shiny afterall. Shiny........................

My 2 minutes of shiny lala land disappeared when I heard Edward getting near the kitchen. Where was Bella? Could be playing Guinea Pig Barbie with Alice."Emmet, do you mind telling me what the hell you're mixing in that bottle."

"Eddie, my man! Nice of you to stop by my office."

"Don't call me Eddie you over-sized piece of-" That was my cue. I spilled the potion all over Eddie boy's face aimin' for his darn know-it-all's bestfriend mouth.

God, did I hate his mouth he used it say big words like "silverware" or "nostalgic" some I even thought were a different language then he used phrases afterwards to help me understand like "the thing that goes into your mouth after scooping food" then I would be like "ohh". So, as I was saying, after I spilled it all over his mouth, I knew that it worked cause, I could no longer see a know-it-all/smarty-pants Edward, but all I could see was a labrador puppy that had a shade of Eddie boy's bronze hair color. I heard a gasp. Bella was behind him the whole time! Oh yeah, I forgot I'm stupid. Stupid enough to only hear one vampire getting near. So stupid not think that Bella could've gone to the kitchen to get a drink. Afterwards, I heard a growl.

Bella's POV

Oh my fucking word. Edward turned into a dog?! Once again, but now saying it not thinking it..."oh my fucking word! Emmet what did you do?!"

"I turned Edward into a puppy?" he replied, feeling guilty and confused. Knowing that he was as stupid as a 5 year old, he was probably panicing because I was shouting and swearing. Yep, he is sooo a 5 year old. Next thing I know, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were all behind me.

"What did Emmet do now?" Rosalie asked sounding like she was tired of saying what she had just said. "Yeah Bella, what's with all the shouting?" Alice said as if she was annoyed. Instead of telling them what happend, I pointed to the labrador on the floor that was now growling at Emmet. I had to admit, this little Edward was Cuuute.

Edward's POV

OH GOD. NO! THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING!

"OH MY GOSH! EDWARD?! YOU ARE SOOOO CUTE! I WANNA DRESS YOU UP!" Alice my annoying sister squeeled.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Esme asked curiously. "Edward if this is really you please bite Emmet" Carlisle said..."_this is amazing"_, well, I could still read people's minds. Hell yeah, I'd gladly bite Emmet. So I did, not in his buttocks though, that would be disgusting. I went for the Leg.

I wasn't expecting a cry of pain, knowing that vampires won't be able to feel this kind of pain, but I did hear it. Emmet the five year old.

"Wow. Don't worry Edward, son, I'll find an antidote for this. Emmet, show me the website."

EMMET. I WILL GET HIM FOR THIS. I SWEAR I WILL.

"Can I take him home?!" Bella asked excitedly as she interrupted my "must kill emmet" thoughts. Everyone agreed, but before we left, Esme carried me like a baby and was cuddling me to death saying that she would miss me. How long was it going to take for Carlisle to find the antidote? Like I said before, I could only hope.

________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. What's for Dinner?

**Hey Guys! So after like getting 3 reviews from s m Neal, BabyCapricorn, Shaina Angel Peh........I got all excited since this was my second fanfic after all :)) I decided to make chapter 2 right away seeing that I was still the same childish, stupid person I am. *sigh* Well, here it is.**

*** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT***

**_______________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I was wondering how Edward and I were getting home since we took his volvo and not my truck until I noticed that Alice had already parked it infront of the house. "Thanks Alice." I said as she walked into the living room "Sure,Sure. Just remember to give him baths. It's a good thing that he doesn't smell like Jacob." I laughed at what Alice had said. She sighed and said "Well, now, get going. Tell Charlie, that he's a gift from Edward since he's going to visit our grandmother in Paris. And that he isn't back until Carlisle finds an antidote....Until grandmother sends him back"

"Haha, thanks Alice." I put Edward in the passenger seat as I stared at him. "You_ are _kinda cute y'know" He whimpered and I just smiled. I let out a sigh as I got in the driver's seat. I saw Edward on the driver's seat. "No, silly pup- I mean, No Edward, you can't drive in that condition." And with that, I put him back to the passenger seat and drove home.

**Edward's POV**

Suddenly accepting the thought that Bella could get hurt while driving, I jumped to the driver's seat. UGH. No super speed. But the mind reading is still here. I'm thankful for that. "No silly pup- I mean No Edward, you can't drive in that condition." Great, she was about to call me a silly puppy. She put me back on the passenger seat and started the engine. The engine -surprisingly- almost scared me. Bella was right, this truck was old enough to be my Volvo's grandfather. "Hey Edward," I quickly looked at Bella. "Are you like colorblind?" That thought never occured to me. I looked out the window, and saw the green trees. Cool. I looked back at Bella and shook my head. Woah, that made me dizzy. Stupid doggy ears, almost hit my eye. "So, you can like see the colors and stuff?" I nodded. Being the over-protective boyfriend I am, I decided to look out, on the road, paws on the dashboard. Then, I started panting like any other dog would. I heard a giggle. Bella was giggling at the sight. Of cousre, who wouldn't? I wanted to growl but I just couldn't. Not at my angel. "You had to admit Edward, that was cute and funny, considering the fact that you're my vampire boyfriend who was turned into a puppy by his brother." Oh great, it made her happy. Well, since it made her happy, I just started to pant again. We finally got home and unfortunately, Charlie was home. Bella carried me into the house. Did she forget that I could walk? Hmmm must be thinking about the "welcome to your new home little puppy" image. Bella set me down on the floor. I wanted to get on Charlie's good-side as a puppy. "Hey Dad!" Bella greeted. "Hey Bells, what you got there." Charlie replied while getting up from the couch. His eyes grew wide as he saw me. _"What is that _thing_?!" _He called me a thing! In his mind! I growled. _"woah" _ Hah! Bella noticed and explained the "story" Alice had told her and that I'll be keeping in touch almost everyday. "Well, I guess it's ok. Just keep him and the house clean and I don't want him marking his territory anywhere in this house, ok young lady?"

"Yes, Dad." After confessing the to the chief police, we went to Bella's room.

**Bella's POV**

Phew. Charlie accepts puppy Edward. While I was about to go down after having a moment of relief in my room with Edward, my phone rang.

"hello?"

"Hello Bella, this is Carlisle."

"Oh, Hello Carlisle, any news?"

"Actually, yes. According to my researches, Edward only physically changes into a labrador puppy. Concluding to the facts that Edward could still read minds, and he still has his vampire mind. Meaning that he could understand other humans. However, he does not have the super speed and super strength. As for the "super" hearing, all dogs have that. The website Emmet showed was very interesting indeed. But finding an

antidote may take a while. Edward will need to sleep, eat and um...leave his droppings. Just like any dog would.

"Well, that's um...uh...Thank you Carlisle, for calling and informing me."

"No, not at all. Considering that this is one of my children's fault."

"Ok then, thanks Carlisle. Goodbye"

"Goodbye, Bella."

I wonder what I would feed Edward...."Hey, Edward. What would you like to eat? Yes, you have to eat. Isn't this great? You get to taste food after decades!" Edward didn't do anything, I knew he could understand me but why didn't he answer? I went down, him just behind me, to make dinner. After me and Charlie ate dinner I put my leftovers and Charlie's leftovers into seperate doggy bowls. Cool, we had doggy bowls. I let Edward sniff them.

**Edward's POV**

I saw Bella put her leftovers in a doggy bowl and Charlie's leftover's into another one. They had doggy bowls? Two doggy bowls to be specific. Bella set the two bowls on the floor as she kneeled in front of me. She looked as if she was telling me to pick one. "I hope you like my cooking, chicken to be exact." How could I not like her cooking? I picked the bowl with Bella's leftover's of course. She smiled "I knew you wouldn't like to eat Charlie's leftover's." I _was_ getting hungry. Woah, this is the first time I felt hungry in years. I started eating from the doggy bowl. It didn't taste good. It was _very_ good. Bella's a great cook. I have to compliment her about that when I turn back to normal. Normal. UGH. "Ok, then Edward, let's go upstairs and get ready to sleep." I _was_ feeling a little drowsy. Did Bella put doggy drugs in my food? Maybe she did since Charlie was already snoring. She got up. Washed the bowls and we headed upstairs back to her room.

**_______________________________________________________**

**CLIFFY! :) Mwahahahaha. Next chapter is about Bella sleeping with Puppy Edward for the first time. But Edward suddenly felt like marking his territory**. **It's so unlike Edward right? I know! but it's my story and he's a dog for crying out loud :)) Anyways, please review! and I would appreciate suggestions. **


	3. Backyard Business

**Hey Guys! So this is chapter 3! Thankyou for the reviews. I'm not really in it for the reviews, I just wanna publish something. Haha. Stupid right? Well, anyways. Here it is.**

***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT***

_______________________________________________________________

**Bella's POV**

So me and Edward went upstairs. Edward was eating like he had never eaten before. Well, he didn't eat for decades or centuries, I don't know let's just say that he hasn't eaten for a really long time. We were already in my room when Edward raced me to the bed. Wow. I bet his puppy instincts were already getting to him. Who wouldn't attack a bed after eating lots of food (my leftovers) when they see one? Exactly, Charlie attacks the sofa too. I grabbed my bag of toiletries with my shorts and a t-shirt. Of course, ever since Edward has been spending almost all of his nights in my room I had to wear a bra. I remember Renee telling me not to sleep with a bra on 'cause it could cause breast cancer or something. Well, it hasn't happend to me yet. "Edward, I'm just gonna take a shower" Edward nodded. I just had to think it was cool. Cool. I sighed and went to the bathroom. I wonder what he would be doing while I was taking a shower. This time, I had no reason to rush my shower since it wasn't vampire Edward waiting in my room. It was puppy Edward. That meant no kissing. wait. NO KISSING?! I wrapped myself in a towel dripping wet. I rushed to my room to see Edward ripping one of my pillows. But "the no kissing" thought was more important.

**Edward's POV**

I was enjoying attacking one of Bella's pillows when she suddenly came in the room. Oh crap. I ripped one of her pillows. "Edward! I just realized something." What could it be this time? It has to be something that would distract her from the ripped pillow. "We can't kiss!!!!" I was very confused at first since she was shouting and making a big deal out of something. Then the words finally registered in my head. We. Can't. Kiss...

........................................................

_**WE CANT KISS?!??!?! **_I can't kiss my angel until Carlisle finds an antidote. I SWEAR, I WILL KILL EMMET. I wailed and found Bella blushing afterwards. Then I noticed. She was wrapped in a towel. Must. Control. Must. Not. Jump. On. Bella. But we can't always have our way. Stupid playful puppy instincts.

**Bella's POV**

After telling Edward about the _"I cant kiss you until you're a vampire again"_ news, he was suddenly on top of me. What dog wouldn't resist jumping on your owner. The puppy instincts really must be getting to him. "Edward, what are you doing?" I said as I giggled. I just couldn't help it! This Edward was soooooo cute! Focus Bella, your vampire boyfriend was turned into the most adorable thing in the world. A Labrador Puppy, and he is now on top of you while you are wrapped in a towel. Suddenly, I heard footstpes. must be Charlie. "Hey kiddo, you better get into some clothes. Don't wanna catch a cold now do you?" "Ok dad."

**Edward's POV**

After jumping on Bella, I heard footsteps. Charlie. "Hey kiddo, you better get into some clothes. Don't wanna catch a cold now do you?"

_"Good thing it's just the puppy and not the boy on top of her"_ Charlie thought. "Ok dad." Bella replied. She got me off her and let out another giggle. She went back to the bathroom and continued her shower.

**********

Bella was back for a not so long time. She was wearing an almost fitted t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. Of course, you would sleep in those kind of clothes if you boyfriend wasn't gonna come over, right? She dried her hair and paused for a second looking at her book bag. SCHOOL.

"Ed-" she was cut off by the ringing of her phone. Of course, I could hear whatever the caller was saying. Super doggy hearing.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella. I hope you aren't sleeping yet."

It was Carlisle again.

"Oh no, not at all."

"Well, Alice had a vision of you asking Edward about school."

UGH. ALICE. I bet she saw me ripping the pillows _and_ jumping on Bella.

Carlisle continued " and we would just like to let you know that it's been all taken care of. Of course, pets aren't allowed in Forks High, so I suggest that you leave Edward at home. But you dont have to bring him all the way up here. I promise that he will be on good behavior."

"Oh ok, Thank you Carlisle, Very much."

good behavior? Of course.

"Anytime now Bella, now you should go to sleep, I am sorry for disturbing your night."

"No, it's ok. Bye Carlisle."

"Good Bye Bella."

She stared blankly at the wall for a moment, then finally said "Ok, Edward where would you like to sleep, floor or bed?" I picked bed of course. I jumped on the bed while Bella got on the left side. She turned off the lamp and got under the covers. This time, I was the one in her arms.

**********

I woke up and looked at Bella's clock. 2:00 am. I had to pee. I didn't know how I was supposed to wake Bella up. Should I lick her? Hmmm….

**Bella's POV**

I was woken up by something wet on my face. It was tickling me too. I opened my eyes to see Edward on top of me. Wait. Edward was licking my face? "What do you need Edward?" he whimpered. Wait. "Do you need to pee?" He nodded. It was still so cool having a dog answer you by nodding. "Ok then, let's do it in the backyard." Edward and I went down quietly. It feels kinda weird to accompany your boyfriend to pee at your backyard. I opened the back door as Edward went ahead of me. He scurried across the yard towards the nearest tree. Before he did his business, he stared at me and whimpered. Now I get it. Would you like your girlfriend to see you pee on a tree? No, I don't think so. I turned around and I guess that you wouldn't want me to talk about how I heard "the sound". (referring to the noise you make when you pee….slow people.) After he did his "thing" we got up to my room at around 2:10 am and went back to sleep. I'd be going to school in about 5 hours.

**********

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I got up from bed to find that Edward was nowhere in my room. I went downstairs to see him eating from his doggy bowl and Charlie frying eggs.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells, I found this little guy in the kitchen scratching the fridge. So I cooked him some hotdogs along with these eggs." Wow. Charlie cooking for Edward? That could be something that I could see everyday. I got a bowl, a spoon and milk from the fridge before getting the box of cereals in the cupboard. I watched Edward as I ate my breakfast. I was interrupted by Charlie, "So what's the pup's name?" Gah. "Edward." Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Charlie almost dropped the pan before he was about to put the eggs on the plate. Edward's head shot up. I suddenly continued "But it's okay. You can call him mongrel or umm....uh...Eddie?" I was speechless. Charlie laughed out loud. "Sure, sure! I'll call him Eddie!" Edward was done eating and he went up to me. "Good morning, Edward. How'd you sleep last night?" Oh my gosh. What am I saying? Edward whimpered. "I'm sorry" I muttered low enough for Charlie not to hear. "Hey, you better get ready for school."

"Kay, dad. I went upstairs with Edward. Brushed my teeth and went with a black v-neck sweater, jeans and my black chucks. But before I dressed up, "Edward, turn around" He made a sound that I think was a sigh if he were back to normal and jumped on the bed burrying his face in the pillows. I chaged quickly and told him that it was ok to look. I did my hair in a high ponytail and got my bag. Edward followed me downstairs and when I was at the door, I turned around and said "Edward, I know that your puppy instincts are getting to you but please behave and don't mess up the house." He nodded. "that's a good boy" I patted his head. He whimpered. "Oops, sorry. Bye Edward!"

Edward's POV

And with that, Bella left for school. Alice has to make sure that she's safe. Hmmmm, Charlie will be leaving soon......Home Alone.

_______________________________________________________________

**Hey! Next Chapter is about Edward alone in Bella's house and Bella's day at school. And she takes Edward for a walk when she gets home but.........Mwahahahaha. Cliffy! :) Please Review!**


	4. AN: PLEASE READ

**TO: EVERYONE!**

**Hey Guys! I know you hate Author's Notes, I hate them too. But my Uncle's gonna install another version of Windows on my computer. **

**I might not be able to post chapter 4 right away. I really, really am sorry. **

**Thank you for those who have favorited my stories: **

***My Puppy **

*******Cullens (and Bella) go Y!M****. **

**But I sadly have to announce that ****Cullens (and Bella) go Y!M**** may not be continued. **

**WHY?! **

**Becuase there are lots of other fanfics that have the same plot and I am running out of ideas. I don't want to be called a stealer if ever the contents of ****Cullen's (and Bella) go Y!M ****is somehow similar to what you have written if ever you have a story with same plot .(IM conversations type) **

**Once again, I am very sorry. I bet that you're pissed off cause this isn't chapter 4.**

**=)) **

**~Nonsense Scribbler~**

**P.S. check out these people:**

*** Pathetic Rainbow **

**link: .net/u/1491131/Pathetic_Rainbow**

***s m Neal**

**link: .net/u/1532624/s_m_Neal**

***VampireEva**

**link: .net/u/1882072/VampireEva**

***Shaina Angel Peh**

**link: .net/u/1694459/Shaina_Angel_Peh**


	5. School is School

**Hey guys! So my uncle installed Windows 7 on my computer and it's soooo cool! It didn't take that long and I was able to work on chapter 4. I am sorry that you got pissed off by my AN thinking that it was the real chapter 4. Here it is!**

***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT*...but I wish I did.**

**_____________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I drove to school with my head full of thoughts:

1. If Edward would keep his promise of being on good behavior......That sounded really weird.

2. If Alice would talk me into dressing Edward up in doggy clothes....Scary Alice.

3. If the 3 Muskeedorks namely, Mike, Tyler and Eric would bother me today since Edward wasn't with me.

4. And I was thanking God on how rainy it is today, because I wouldn't want to be alone in school.....sitting with "them"....Jessica and

Lauren...UGH....I'd rather sit alone.

I almost drove past the school 'til I saw Alice waving at me. I smiled shyly and got in the parking lot. After parking my truck, I got my things and

went out to Alice. She was there with Jasper. "Hey Alice, hey Jasper."

"Hey, Bella!" Alice shouted. Jasper just nodded.

"Where's Emmet and Rosalie?"

"They went hunting"

"Oh okay, I see.

"Where's Edward?" Alice giggled. Jasper just sighed.

"Pets aren't allowed in the school Alice, you should know that."

"But Edward isn't your pet, he's your boyfriend." I just rolled my eyes.

"And he's getting out of the back of your truck." Jasper continued.

"What?!" I shouted as I turned around. I saw puppy Edward jumping off my truck and running towards us. I looked at him surprised.

"What are you doing here?!" I shouted at him, but I wasn't mad, just surprised. VERY SURPRISED. He whimpered then Alice interrupted

"He said that he's just worried"

"Oh, so now you can understand him?"

"Yes, actually." Whoa.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't ask." I just sighed.

"Come on now, class is gonna start in 15 minutes." Jasper interrupted

"What about Edward?" Alice rolled her eyes and said

"15 minuets is enough to stuff a dog in your locker."

"How are we gonna do that without anyone seeing?"

"We have vampire speed remember?"

"Is that vampire speed fast enough not to let anyone see you stuff a puppy in my locker?"

"Of course it is. Just give me the code to your locker." and with that she took Edward and gave her the code.

"Hey brother dearest, How ya doin?" Edward growled.

"Yeah, yeah you're welcome." I just giggled at the sight of Alice talking to a dog. Alice disappeared and came back with my books within 10 seconds. She was smiling.

"Don't worry Bella, I told him not to make a sound in your locker. And you should probably wait for everyone to leave school before you open your locker. Since it's friday I bet that it'd be easy fo you."

"Thanks Alice."

"Anytime." She winked.

The periods I had with Mike before lunch was hell! He kept talking and talking to me! He said things and asked questions like:

"So um, uh, where's Cullen?"

"Getting pretty lonely huh?"

"You look cute when you're alone, I bet you'd look even cuter with me."

"I ate Ko Ko Crunch for breakfast."

Yeah, I know, the last part was random...............and my way to the cafeteria, I saw that the halls were empty, why not sneak some food out for Edward? I walked in the cafeteria being attacked by Alice.

"Bella!" ouch, my ears hurt. "I saw you planning on getting Ed-" Jasper covered her mouth and handed me two bags.

"Thanks Jasper."

"No problem" Alice sighed. Alice's mouth esacped Jasper's hand "You can pick which one your's is."

"Ok, thank you Alice."

I had my bag, good thing it was big. I opened my locker to see puppy Edward sitting on my Biology book. I carried him so that we were the same height.

"Hello Edward." I giggled and he whimpered.

"Do you mind staying in my bag for a few more periods?" He nodded and I handed him the food inside the bag. I wasn't really hungry so I saved mine for him when we got home. He ate very quickly.

"Ok, let's go put you in my bag." I put him in and asked "Is it ok if I closed the zipper?" he nodded. Edward was kinda heavy. I took my Biology book and headed to class.

**Edward's POV**

I wouldn't say that it was fun exploring Bella's bag. It wasn't quite organized because there were pencils and pens _everywhere!_ She had at least 3 handkerchiefs 1 was used. 2 napkins for what I think is for her "period", the keys to her truck, a few notebooks and some books and many more things that remain unknown. She also had 2 cans of pepper spray. Wow, Charlie must've put it in her bag. I heard Bella sit down and she gently placed the bag down. I heard Newton's voice.

"Hey there, Bella." He sounded all smug and confident. It's disgusting. Very disgusting.

"Hello, Mike." Bella replied politely. But I could tell that she was irritated.

_ "I sure hope Cullen left her again, If he did I better leave Jessica in case Bella needs "comfort."_ I so badly wanted to growl at his very disturbing thoughts. But I cant'! Dammit! This doggy stuff is really not helping my "must exterminate Newton" plans.

"So uh, this morning I-"

"No, Mike. I don't want to know what you had for breakfast or how your Mom cooks pancakes or on how you did badly in your exams."

"Uh, I'm sorry for the randomness Bella, but I'm just nervous" _"Bingo, chicks love emotional men"_

"Nervous? Why?"

"Well you see Bella, I really like you a lot and I'm just trying to make a move _"Chicks also dig guys who tell the truth" _and I know and you know that we make some connection or make sparks...hmm....you know, chemistry?"

Whoa, the next time he is calling Bella a _chick_, I'm gonna feed him to the chickens, but I do prefer the mountain lions.

"Whoa, Mike. I don't know _half_ of what your _lying _about." she emphasized the word "lying"

"Chemistry? Spark? Connection?!...No I don't think so Mike. You _know _that I have a boyfriend, then you just come and talk to me about how we have "chemistry?!" You must be _blind_! you already have Jessica and I bet that you're just using her."

Mike was speechless. That's my girl!

"I, uh, um-" the teacher suddenly went in the classroom.

"Ok class! Settle down! Today, I will be showing you the tools we will need in disecting a frog. I know that we've done this before, but I have run out of study plans and your final exams are coming soon. Mr. Cullen went to Paris to visit some relatives and he won't be back for who-knows when"

The class settle down and distributed some tools to random pupils. Mike, who was sitting in the next table to Bella's was given some sort of blade, the inside of this bag is see-through, Cool. The teacher proceeded with his lesson and was iterrupted by

"Oh my gosh! Bella fainted!"

"Bella fainted?!"

"Ewww, Mike cut his arm! Blooood!"

"Grooooossss!"

"Someone! Take Bell to the nurse's office!" Bella faints, at the sight, of blood. ............. I wonder how she'll do when she's changed and we go hunting? Wait. FOCUS. BELLA FAINTED. BELLA. FAINTED. This puppy mind is slow...wait....Bella fainted?!

I saw a tiny figure by the door...Alice?...Alice?!?!?!

"Don't worry sir, we'll take her there, we're taking her home too."

How can Alice control herself with the human blood around?! "Very well then, Ms. Cullen. As for you, Mr. Newton," I can hear Mike snicker.

"Detention. One Week."

**Bella's POV**

I woke up finding myself in Alice's Porsche. Hmmm....Biology..Mike...blade....blood. Oh, I fainted. "Hey Bella! Guess what?! I'm taking you home!" I was seated at the back seat, Alice was driving, Jasper was at the passenger seat, and Edward...hmmmm..."Edward?"

"He's in your locker remember?" I thought he was in my bag.

"No, Alice, he's in my bag. You should've heard him."  
"What?! He's in your bag?"

I opened my bag to see him sleeping. Then his eyes suddenly opened. He jumped on me...again.

"Alice, which house are you taking me to?"

"Don't worry, your house."

On the way home Alice kept on talking about doggy clothes. She thought that she was winning but suddenly gave up when Edward ripped Alice's sleeve. Why make dogs wear clothes when they're just gonna rip it?

"Thanks Alice, Bye Jasper.....My Truck?"

"We'll have it back before Charlie gets home"

"Ok, thanks Alice."

Alice drove away and Edward just stared at me."We are going to talk Edward. I told you to be on good behavior, and what did you do?! You snuck in the back of my truck! You could've fell becuase of my driving! You will never do that again! You hear me?!"

He just stared and I bet that he was saying soemthing like " As long as your safe...blah blah blah....It's okay if you scold me...blah blah blah.

"Hey, Edward." I said suddnely cooling off. "Wanna go for a walk?" He followed me as I went inside the house looking for a doggy leash.

_________________________________________

**Hahaha! CLIFFY! :) REVIEWS PLEASE :)**


	6. Bonding with Emmet and Alice

**Hey guys :) Thanks very much for the suggestions! 2 people suggested some stuff which was really, very, helpful :) Thanks so much to Lionluver1918 and TwilighterSA89. Thanks also for all the reviews you guys/chicas gave for chappy 4! It made me happy to know that the "a vampire turned into a dog that gets out of the back of his girlfriend's truck" thing made you all laugh! I'm very busy here. Busy with boredom, I was so bored that boredom talked to gravity not to let me get out of my bed. Those two guys are really irritating :( I spent these past 4 days kicking the dog and abusing my iPod. *sigh* Well, here's chapter 5!  
**

***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT*...still wishing that I did. **

_________________________________________________

**Emmet's POV**

"No, Baby! What I meant was you look better with the police woman costume than the kitty costume!" I was hunting with Rose, I didn't want to stay in the house much since almost everyone was giving me death glares for turning brother dearest into a dog. Carlisle was too distracted with the website to even give me a punishment. It's not like I didn't know what I was doing. They treat me like I was five years old! Even Esme scolded me like I was five. She was like,

"Young man, you will never turn one of your family members into an animal again!"

And when I turned him into a dog, Bella was like screaming and swearing! It's not like I was guilty or anything nor was I afraid of her screaming. Can't vampires go into shock? Yes, I was shocked. Shocked that the stupid potion worked. Shiny-lettered advertisements make you wanna click 'em too right? I might as well make fun of Edward while I still can. Maybe I should ask Alice to invite them over later......Yeah!

_Ring! Ring!_

"Yo! Cullen here!"

"EMMET!!!!" hmmm....small voice, shouting...... annoyed......Alice.

"Look Alice, I know your mad 'cause I turned your favorite brother into a dog but just torture me at home, not when I'm hunting." I replied, slightly annoyed. Stupid pixie.

"No! I don't have any favorites, I hate both of you."

"Right."

"Back to what I was about to say, You should go over to Bella's house! Quick!" Rose's head shot up when she heard Bella's name.

"Huh?"

"Ugh! I had a vision that Bella was taking Edward for a walk!" That was all I needed to hear. Rose heard and said "I'll go back home, I dont wanna see Edward leaving things on the road."

"Thank _you _ Alice! Best sistah evah!"

" I know, I know now hurry and get your ass there right now!"

**Bella's POV**

I went in the kitchen wondering if Charlie kept some leashes from the K-9 group. I was searching and searching until something on the table caught my eye. Isabella, you are so blind. It was a note from Charlie saying:

_Hey Kiddo, _

_Was jus' wonderin' if you were lookin' for some doggy leashes for Eddie, I put them on your bed. By the way, I'd be coming home late tonight maybe at around 11 o'clock, here's the money for pizza y'could invite your friends too later_. _After all, it is Friday. Don't forget, you have friends too._

_Love you, _

_Dad_

He was referring to the "balance" thing. He thinks that I spend to much time with Edward. Maybe I should invite Alice and Angela. Well, since I came home early from school, was brought home actually, I have enough time to take Edward for a walk before inviting them over. I was about to go up and get the leash but Edward was already at the foot of the stairs with the leash in his mouth. Maybe I should change my clothes first, I don't wanna smell like Mike's blood......how did Alice even manage to get me out of that classroom?

"Thank you Edward, but maybe I should go change my clothes first, can you smell Mike's blood?" He nodded. "See? now wait here and let me change my clothes. You don't have to go up with me, knowing how protective you are, it's not like I'm gonna get my head stuck half-way through changing my shirt." He nodded and sat on the floor. I went with a t-shirt that had a picture of headphones, fixed my hair again, got my jacket and went down to Edward. He was right at the door, with a leash and a collar that had to be connected. I put the collar around his neck and hooked it to the leash. "C'mon, let's go." As I closed the door, I was stopped by Emmet.

**Edward's POV**

What was Emmet doing _here_?! _"Hello, little bro....wait.....that rhymes!"_

"Hey Emmet, I thought you and Rosalie went hunting?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, but I came back as soon as Alice told me that she had a vision of you walking Edward, wouldn't miss it for the world!" He was booming with laughter while Bella was laughing nervously.

"Lemme come with you! Pleeeeeaaasseeee Bella? Pleeeeeaaaseeeeee!!!"

No! NO! NOOOOO!!!!

"Sure, Emmet. Just help me when he suddenly chases a cat. He might bring me along with him." _"Booooyaaaa! Hear that Edward? I'm coming with you!"_

"Yes! Thanks 'lil sis!"

We started walking around the streets seeing different houses. "Hey Bella, let's play a game!" Emmet suddenly brought up. Might as well play something, walking this slow is sooooo boring!

"Sure?" Bella, of course, was scared. There were still memories that haunted her from playing truth or dare with Emmet and Jasper while the rest of us were hunting.

"Okay, when I say a name, ya hafta describe 'em in one word. "

"Ok, sounds fun." No, Bella! No!

"'Kay, I say the name, you answer, then I answer after you."

"Go."

"Jessica Stanley." Emmet started.

"Traitor."

"Wannabe Popular."

"Lauren Mallory."

"Bitch."

"_Glaring_ Bitch."

"Angela Weber."

"Nicest Person in the world."

"Nerd."

"Tyler Crowley."

"Person who almost killed me."

"Guy who stares at Eddie." Tyler should be staring at _Bella_, not me. But, it's better not to stare at all, Bella_ is _mine after all.

"Doesn't that make him gay?"

"I dunno, maybe he stares at you and not Edward, 'cause you're usually together right?" Emmet seems to be smart today. I might have underestimated the 5-year old's mind.

"Well, Yeah." There was silence for a few minutes until we saw Newton coming our way.

"Newton."

"Slightly Gay and a Moron."

"Hey! I said one description only!"

"But we can't possibly describe this idiot in one word, You should know that, Emmet."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, here he comes," was he talking to me? "Okay, Eddie, when you hear me think the signal, I want you to bite his leg." Why should I do what he wants? Yet, it is a good idea for my must exterminate Newton plans. I was about to turn to Emmet and nod when I saw Bella laughing out loud. "That's.....a great....idea!" Bella said in between laughs._ "See, Eddie-boy? I could be smart sometimes too!"_ Yeah, _sometimes. _

"Hey Bella, Sup Cullen?" Mike the moron greeted.

Bella nodded while Emmet said "Yo."

"I see you have a dog Bella."

"Yeah, that's good I was worried that you were blind a while ago, seeing as you were talking to _me_ about making "connections" in Biology class today. "Bella said it with ....sarcasm perhaps?

"Yeah, um, er, Sorry about a while ago, when I um, cut my arm." He changed the subject!

_"I will never play with sharp things again. I will never play with sharp things again.I will never play with sharp things again.I will never play with sharp things again." _he chanted to himself.

"Yeah, sure." Bella replied. She was so cute when she's annoyed.

"So Cullen," he started. "You and Rosalie were absent today. Ditch?"

"Nah, I was called by the president, apparently, his PA called in sick."

"You filled in for the president's PA?!" Moron asked with wide eyes.

"Nah, jus' kiddin. I had to help Carlisle with some stuff in the hospital, Rosalie was in the house takin' care of Esme, she's sick." Emmet, surprisingly, was a good liar.

"Oh."

_" Edward, bite now!" _Finally!I jumped at his leg and bit it. I bit it with all my doggy strength. Afterwards, I heard such a sweet sound. The sound of Newton in pain. Like little birds humming a little song.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Meanwhile, in The Cullen's Residence......**_

**Rosalie's POV**

The house was quiet. Alice was designing some clothes, Jasper was reading books, and Esme was watering the indoor plants while I was admiring myself in the mirror. Alice was suddenly still. Must be seeing a vision.

"Edward bit Mike! On the leg!"Alice squealed.

"What?!" Esme questioned.

"Mike was bothering Bella." Alice explained.

"Oh." Esme let go of it. She loved Bella dearly.

"But he bothers Edward the most" Alice continued in a softer voice. Esme just sighed. Emmet must've planned this.

_**Back to the Moron in pain.....**_

**Bella's POV**

Mike's "accident" wasn't _that_ bad. We just needed to put some bandages and some disinfectant on the wound. I wanted to snicker so badly. Emmet and Edward were outside the clinic since pets weren't allowed. Mike was gonna be picked up by his mom. I went out the clinic with a big smile on my face.

"I'm so glad you came with us Emmet!" I gave Emmet a hug. He squished me back.

"Anytime, lil' sis! Anytime!"

"C'mon Edward, let's go home I'm gonna invite Alice and Angela over."

"Aww! No girl-time for Emmet too?"

"Sorry, Emmet." I giggled.

"C'mon then, get on my back." He told me while picking Edward up in one hand.

"Okay?" I was confused at first on how to get up on Emmet, since he was so big. Then in one swift movement I was riding on Emmet's back and he was running, we were in the woods of course. I closed my eyes and after a few seconds, I was at my house. Alice was there with a box of pizza in her tiny hands.

"Thanks, Emmet."

"'Kay, gotta get back to the house. Rose is calling me."

"Eeeewww!!!" Alice interrupted, and with that, Emmet was gone. They could be doing something very disturbing.

I noticed that Alice had 2 paper bags with her.

"Hey, Alice, What're the paper bags for?"  
"Doggy Clothes!" Great, she was squealing. There's no way that I could argue _and _win now. I sighed while Edward whimpered. He tried to run away into the house to hide but Alice caught him. I was gonna call Angela when "Don't worry Bella, I already called Angela, she had a date with Ben and said that she was sorry."

"Oh, thank you, Alice."

"Yeahsurewhatever! Bella this bag's for you. We're gonna play dress up!" Now I was the one who wanted to run away. This is gonna be a long night.

************

After hours of agonizing pain and embarrassment, yes, embarrassment. Alice was stripping me in front of Edward in doggy clothes. When Edward saw me blushing he went under the bed and came out with these cute high-heeled shoes. Did he find out about my high-heels collection that I never wore and never planned to show Alice? Alice quit shouting and stared at the shoe like she was a blind man who saw light for the first time. "Give me! Give me! Give me! Give me!" she was jumping and shouting...again. She let go of me, I was shirtless, and I quickly put my shirt on -which was on the floor. Edward threw the shoe down the stairs and Alice chased it admiring it while sitting down on the floor. Edward came to me.

"Thank you Edward!" I started taking off the doggy clothes Alice had put him in. Edward was dressed as a bunny and Alice was planning on dressing me up as a bunny too, Mrs. Bunny, specifically speaking. The Mrs. Bunny who would flirt with the mailman or the newspaper boy when Mr. Bunny was away. Then point is, it was revealing. Alice heard me taking the clothing off and she dashed up to my room. "Isabella Marie Swan," she started. "You are going to show me every pair of high-heels that you own. Well, since I already saw a vision of you a while ago that you were sighing while showing me a pair of the cutest high-heels, then I'm sure I'll have my way." She finished it with an evil grin on her tiny face.

Charlie, please come home. I looked at the clock and it was only 9'oclock. 2 more hours of hell left.

_________________________________________________

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating :( Our internet broke......did I even say it correctly? :)) This is the longest so far! Was this a good chapter? Anyways, please let me be greedy.....Review please! :)**


	7. What Happened?

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, it's just that, I need.....inspiration? Aack! I need suggestions damn it! SUGGESTIONS! :)) *sigh* anyways, this is chapter 6....enjoy? *sigh*...SUGGESTIONS! **

**On the other hand, I've been sick for like 2 days. UGH. A(H1N1)? or is it the SWINE FLU? None of the above! Just a stupid fever. Anyways, this stupid fever made me miss the club orientation at school....huhuhuhu. :( Root for me! Softball club! And, to top it all, our internet broke again. Yes, it BROKE. Haha. Stupid PLDT. *Sigh***

***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT*......why do I keep on sighing?**

**Alice's POV**

Bella was smart to not think about her "secret" shoe collection while I was around. She had at least 20 pairs of high heels! Her mother, Renee, must have bought her these, I mean, come on! Who wouldn't buy Bella shoes? Bella looks like the perfect barbie doll that you could dress up. Hmmm...Edward on the other hand, looked adorably cute! I dressed him up in this bunny costume...soooooo cute! I tried dressing Bella up into this Mrs. Bunny outfit, she almost had the same body as Rosalie! I realized that even when I'm not talking, just thinking to myself, I still shout. I wonder why people find me so annoying?! Aaaaargh!!! I REALLY HAVE TO SHOW BELLA HOW TO DRESS UP! I wonder what Jasper's doing......I have to make arrangements for Bella's wedding too.......I should really give Bella fashion classes and a credit card, surely Carlisle won't mind. Alright! I'll make a mental list on what to teach Bella! It's gonna be so much fun!

5 Things to teach Bella:

by Mary Alice Brandon Cullen...hee hee.

1) Fashion

2) Accepting Gifts

3)Fashion

4) Walking on a flat surface without falling

5) FASHION!

If only Bella would see herself clearly, I mentally sighed as I noticed that Bella and Edward were sneaking out of the room.

"She must've had a vision." Bella whispered

"Bella. Edward. STAY!" I commanded

Bella was startled and obeyed me like I was her mother and she was the kid who stole the cookies. I could get used to this.

**Bella's POV**

How could someone,.........so innocent-looking,.........so tiny,............. so angelic-faced be so....EVIL? Alice and evil just don't mix. But after the hell I experienced, I realized that Alice and evil were perfect for each other. I regret bringing those darn shoes. I should've just let them rot in Phoenix. Oh yeah, just remembered something,

"Hey Alice,"

"Hm?"

"How did you get me out of the classroom when Mike cut his arm?"

"Oh that, You see, while Carlisle was checking the website out it was actually a site runned by Jane and Alec." Right. Vampires make websites for fun.

"And?"

"They had this other potion on how to NOT smell human blood" **(AN: No they didn't, I just made that up :]] )**

"And it worked?"

"Obviously."

"Wouldn't that website expose them?"

"No, cause the site looks like it's for witchcraft or magic." and not for Vampires, I continued in my mind.

I noticed something.....someone.

"Hey Alice, "

"What now?" she said, irritated, she was checking out more of my shoes.

"Where's Edward?"

"Wait" she tried to look for him using her visions. "He's out at the back.....he's hurt!"

Edward. Was. HURT?! first time I heard that.

**Edward's POV**

Alice's head was filled with evil. Pure evil. I kept thinking malicious thoughts about Alice. How could someone so tiny be so annoying? Sure, she could see the future, yeah, that's helpful. Don't call me a pessimist but Alice seeing the future is the only positive thing that comes into my mind when I hear her name, or see her. All day long I had to listen to her thoughts: Shopping, shopping, Jasper, Shopping, Bella's wardrobe, and SHOPPING. I'm gonna ask Carlisle to take away her credit cards. I should also tell Jasper to keep her busy, like make her feel guilty that she isn't spending too much time with him. The conversation I had with me and myself ended when I found myself in Bella's backyard....hmmmm.....

_Flashback_

_.. _

_"Hey Alice," Bella started_

_"Hm?" Perfect. Alice was irritated. Great chance to escape._

_"How did you get me out of the classroom when Mike cut his arm?"_

_I'm outta here. I walked down the stairs looking for the door to Bella's backyard. It was open._

_End of flashback_

That's when I started to think about Alice the devil. It was very dark, and unlike cats, I can't see well, **(AN: Look guys, I don't really know or care if dogs could see in the dark) **so I just sniffed around for a tree. I found myself on the ground whimpering, I tripped on a branch! Being a dog is just so, so..........different from being a vampire, THIS SUCKS. Damn it, my stupid paw! I REALLY WANNA KILL EMMET NOW.

"Edward?!"  
"He's here, Bella." Alice said while carrying me aftwer running to me with vampire speed. I miss the speed too. Carlisle should have found an antidote to this already, I mean, 2 days of being a dirty animal? Wait. Dirty. Wounded. Disinfectant. Water. Washing......BATH.

**Bella's POV**

"Awww. Edward's got a boo-boo!" Alice said before receiving a growl from Edward. Edward smells like blood...UGH.

"Alice?" It sounded like I was drunk. Then, the next thing I know, everything went black. It's been 2 days since Edward's been a dog. I miss Edward already. I might never be able to kiss him again! Gah._ My _Adonis. _My_ own sparkling statue. _My_ own pair of cold arms that claim I'm theirs._ My _own field of messy bronze hair....and most of all...._My_ own stupid shiny Volvo owner. No more "Hello, Love." "Be rational, Bella." "He called you pretty, that's an insult. You're much more beautiful than that."..........."I love you." I knew my life was too perfect, and I knew that the perfection wouldn't last long. Okay, I'm sounding like I'm dying. Geez, Bella, you just passed out. I have to be more optimistic. Think positive. Think positive. Not thinking positive is like insulting Carlisle. I bet that he's been having a hard time with work and with looking for an antidote. Poor Esme. Alice is having fun. Jasper wouldn't stand having me around for long now that I realized how much I missed Edward. Emmet would get death glares and he would just laugh it off. Rosalie, is....well, Rosalie. I really hope Carlisle finds an antidote soon. "Don't worry Charlie, she just passed out. Since Edward isn't around to play with me......" Alice trailed off. "Oh sure, Alice, darling. Bella can stay over there for the weekend. Are you sure you can carry her? It's just that Bella's not as light as those shopping bags of yours....and, um, er......When's your brother coming back?" Wait. Why would Alice carry me infront of Charlie? Is she letting him in on the secret too? I knew my questions weren't answered 'cause everything sounded all blurry and now, I was in Edward's room. I didn't care what time it was. What was I wearing? Edward's white button-up shirt and a pair of shorts. The shorts must be from Alice. How'd I know? It was silk. Pink silk. So here I am. Walking out of my _fiance's_ room. In my_ fiance's _shirt. In my_ fiance's _house. And my dad thinks that me and my_ fiance's _sister painted our toe nails and did each others hair the whole freaking' night. A great thought to start a great Saturday morning right? I suddenly felt strong cold arms around my waist as I heard a cool breath whisper,

"Good morning, love." I had to be dreaming. Edward? back to normal? So fast. I turned around and got his face in my hands.

"Hmmmm. I must be dreaming. Your hair isn't that bronze anymore," I felt myself frown "My imagination must be slow on Saturdays." Imaginary Edward sighed and said "You aren't dreaming Bella," Cool. Imaginary Edward knows my name. "When I got wounded last night, Carlisle had found the antidote and injected it into my arm....well....paw, actually." He became a little stiff, remembering those puppy memories. "Like I said, I wasn't dreaming. I knew it from the start anyways, just playing with you." I really had no idea.

"What happened?"

**_________________________________  
**

**Okay, I really didn't want to end it here....I just wanted to post this so that you'll know that I didn't give up on you guys ;)...Review.**


	8. Alice, the great one

**Heeey Guuuys! I'm really busy with school and stuff. Just please bear with me :( =)) This may be kinda crappy cause I'm no good when it comes to kissing descriptions.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**_____________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I already told you. My wound. Carlisle finding an antidote. Getting it injected in my paw." He answered like he was reading a list.

"I know," I started. "It's just so...fast."

He looked thoughtful for a moment then finally answered, "I know,....but if you think that you're better off with me as a pu-"

"Don't even think about leaving me again." I cut him off. "You always talk like you're some kind of black sheep."

"It's because-" He protested. "No way," I cut him short again. "You, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, are not to talk badly about yourself. Especially when _I'm_ around. Do you know why?" He was about to answer but I stopped him with my finger. "Because it doesn't make me happy. So stop talking about this "oh!-let's-make-Bella-safe" crap and you being better off as a mutt." He wouldn't miss the chance that would come up that would involve "Bella being happy".

"I bet that you don't even know how much I've missed you these past 2 days."  
"_I_ do!" Jasper shouted from somewhere. But that didn't matter. "You don't know how much-" I kissed him and he kissed back-"I missed _that_. You don't know how much I missed running my hand through your oh-so-sexy hair." He smirked at the last one. I rolled my eyes but I suddenly felt his lips on mine. The kiss wasn't like the other kisses. This kiss had freedom in it. This kiss was more passionate. _This _kiss, was the best kiss ever. He pulled back and chuckled lightly as he saw me frown. He hugged me tight and kissed my hair.

\_\_------_/_/

**Emmet's POV**  
This could not be happening. Eddie was back to normal, I _do not _like him when he is normal. The things he and Alice can do to me now. Oh shoot, I have to make a plan....or a hideout. Yes! A hide-out. Gah, I bet Edward's been reading my mind, hmm, but I just saw him with Bella. They might be doing _something_.............Nah. Eddie was such a stalker, watching Bella sleep? Oh, come on! It's not like she would disappear into thin air or something. Whoa, how distracted can I get? Hmmm....uh....oh yes! A hideout! Hah. The one place they wouldn't look- Bella's house.

**Alice's POV**

Hm, what to wear, what to wear. Ooh, black checkered dress and white ballet flats! Perfect. I heard Edward and Bella slowly approaching then my bedroom door opened as I saw Bella's head peek through and Edward's followed. "Alice," Bella started. "You are the greatest best friend that I could ever have. Your style is great and you may play Bella Barbie anytime you want. Shopping with you is very fun." My ears were deceiving me! Edward was stopping himself from laughing be he failed and he burst out his laughter. Bella glared at Edward and said "It's your turn, _honey_." very sourly. What great thing could I be possibly be able to do that these two want my help and they're forcing their selves to admit "certain truths" just to have me help them. "Alice," Edward started. "You are the most wonderful sister I could ever imagine. You are very smart and I think that you are always correct. You are a professional in fashion and I am nothing near to how good of a vampire you are." People would normally say "human" and not vampire for that part of a speech. But considering the fact that we aren't even human, this was normal for us. Bella was stopping herself from giggling but then her giggles were suddenly heard in the room. Edward just smirked at her. I mentally sighed as I thought to myself _"how great can I be? Oh, Alice. You are so perfect" _Edward was snickering at my thought but he stopped when I gave him a look that said: You better stop if you want my help. "So," I began. "First of all, Bella. You are a terrible liar and I think if Edward had gone first with his statement then you guys would've had a chance to actually make me believe all those "truths" you stated." I said smugly. Bella got down on her knees and begged, "Please Alice? Pretty please? You can go overboard with my wedding if you want." She was pulling the trigger and shot straight at me. "So Bella, Edward. What can I do fro you today?" "Revenge," Bella stated. "against Emmet" Edward continued. They came to the right place, indeed.

________________________________________________  
**Sorry if it's short! Okay! I want you guys to give me the "evil plan" as a review. Thank you so much and I am really looking forward to your suggestions ;)**


	9. AN

**Hey guys! =)) I have received reviews but only a few people gave suggestions! Aww :)) So, if you really want me to continue, keep 'em reviews coming!**

**Question: How would Bella, Alice, and Edward get revenge on Emmet?**

**Answer: Hah! Gimme the answer that you want ;)**

**~Lovingly, NScribbler~**


	10. Sequel?

**SURVEY:  
GUYS! Tell me what you want a sequel or no sequel?**

**For sequel:**

**1.) Emmet turns into a girl.**

**2.) Emmet turns into a 5 year old.**

**3.) Emmet turns into a puppy and gets to stay with Mike Newton for a week? month?**

**If it's gonna be a day it could be a 2-shot.**

**For no sequel:**

**1.) Paint Emmet's jeep pink.**

**2.) Throw all of his video games.**

**3.) Make him serve Bella or Edward for a week.**


	11. Oh, Emmet

**Many were suggested, but only one was chosen.**

**I'm very, very, VERY sorry to some people who thought that their idea would get picked I'm only 13 and I'm still stupid....haha. You can get mad at me if you want. :)**

**I don't own Twilight, kid. :)**

**___________________________________________________**

**Edward's POV**

Alice wasn't that easy to persuade. Bella had to sacrifice the simple wedding she wanted just so that I could get even with Emmet. She's too perfect for me. Why would someone like me get to be with an angel like her and keep her as my own forever? Maybe I _should _stop thinking badly about myself. Wait, If I keep thinking badly of myself, then Bella would think that it's all her fault. She would think that I might leave her again. She would think that I'm trying hard to make her believe that I'm not good enough for her so that it has the impression of me wanting to leave but i don't--

"Edward!" Alice interrupted. "Stop thinking with that over-sized head of yours and help me out here!" She was looking at the website with Bella and some interesting things were found:

1) Puppy potion

2) Girl potion

3) Youth potion

4) Bear potion...........

As soon as Alice saw option 2 , she didn't even bother to look at the others. She knew that she would enjoy this 'cause turning Emmet into a girl would allow her to dress him up _and_ go shopping.

**Alice's POV**

1) Puppy

2) Girl potion

Time stopped for me. Emmet turning into a girl. PERFECT.

...........hmm............

OHMAHGASH! Oh, wait. I get to:

*Dress him up..yay!

*Go shopping...yay-er!

* Torture him...Super-yay!

"I have decided." I started. "We'll turn Emmet into a girl."

"I don't mind." Rosalie suddenly appeared walking towards my bed and sitting at the edge with a huge grin on her face. "By the way, Alice." she started "Carlisle and Esme are going away for 2 weeks."

"Really? Why?" Bella asked, curiosity on her face.

"Seminar." Me and Rose both said at the same time. "Now, to look for the procedure and antidote." I said as I went back to searching on my laptop.

**Emmet's POV**

"Esme." I called out.

"Yes, dear?" she replied.

"I have this feeling inside of me that....that...something bad is gonna happen."

"Aww, don't worry, sweetheart. Hunting might make it go away."

"But I'm not thirsty!!" I whined.

"Hm, video games perhaps?" she suggested.

"No."

"Watching a football game on TV?"

"No."

"Er, read a book?"

"No way in hell would I do somethi-"

"Watch your language."

"Yes,_ mom_."

"Oh, Emmet." she sighed

"Go play with your brothers." she added.

"Perfect. Thanks Esme!"

"Don't do anything bad" She said softly.

I ran up the stairs, to Alice's room.

"Watcha doin?" I asked as I got to the door. I saw them all sitting in a circle formation. Weird.

"Oh, hello Emmet." Bella greeted.

"Heyya, Bella!" I replied.

Alice stood up. "Hey, Ali- what the?!" Something wet! Something wet! Next thing I saw was this blonde chick wearing my clothes. Then I heard laughter.

____________________________________________________________________  
**It's a cliffy. Yes. The last chapter is a cliffy. Haha. I'm gonna work on the sequel and I'll post the link here. I promise. Haha. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. You make me so happy :) I'll post as soon as I can, I still have school! **


	12. Final AN

Hey guys! This is the link to the sequel Haha. Thanks for staying with me!.

.net/s/5271621/1/What_Emmet_Gets_Back

The title is "What Emmet Gets Back"

I tried to post as soon as I can!

Please Enjoy! :)

just type in before .net above :)


End file.
